The Fandom Games
by Haymitch-The-Hobo
Summary: Panem has been cloaked in peace since the Rebellion. Until now. Panem has been overthrown by the last living descendant of Snow. And to celebrate the first Hunger Games in thirty years, the President decides to do something special. This year's tributes won't be from Panem. Not even close. -Includes characters from Maximum Ride, Warriors, Hetalia, Lost, Pokemon, and real life.-
1. Prologue- Who Knew

**Hello, people of the Hunger Games fandom! I'm Haymitch-the-Hobo, and this is my second fanfic that I've posted on this website. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, I'd be rich.**

**P.S. The text in italics is a flashback.**

* * *

President Wolfe walked into the control room, his black cloak billowing behind him. Light from the computers filled the room. A Gamemaker was seated at each computer, typing away, making the last preparations for the 1st Hunger Games in thirty years.

Wolfe sauntered up to his head Gamemaker, Flux Edenthaw, and asked, "Have all of the preparations been made?" Wolfe was a tall man who towered over almost everyone he met. His hair was slicked back and auburn, his eyes a deep brown. A scar stretched itself across the white skin of Wolfe's left cheek.

Flux, a short man with reddish skin, turned around in his chair so he could face Wolfe. He scrunched his thick eyebrows, a look of worry on his face. "Are you sure you want to go through with this plan, President? I know you want to put the Districts in their place, but isn't what you've already done enough?"

Wolfe narrowed his eyes. "It isn't enough to show the Districts that I can control them. I have to show them that I can control other people from other worlds. I have to show them that I can control everything." He paused, then added, "Now, answer my question. Have the preparations been made?"

Flux turned back to his computer. "The only thing left to do is to activate the operation once we receive the signal."

Wolfe nodded, then turned away and meandered towards the door, getting lost in his thoughts as his mind drifted to the Mockingjay necklace that he wore around his throat.

* * *

_It was a shabby old house in District Twelve. It had once been a great and luxurious house, but the owner had let it fall into dilapidation. The once sturdy walls were now filled with cracks and the roof was falling apart. The carpet was stained and the curtains were torn. But Wolfe didn't care. He was here on a mission._

_Wolfe crept up to the door of the house, which was falling off its hinges. It was broad daylight, but it wasn't like anyone would see him. Most of the residents of District Twelve had been killed by his army's missiles. And the ones that were left wouldn't care if a lone man entered the house. They were too busy with their own affairs._

_Wolfe slid through the door and through various rooms of the house until he reached the one that he knew his target would be in. It was a large bedroom. On the nightstand lay a small scrapbook. Wolfe wrinkled his nose in disgust. _

_Wolfe heard a flush and his victim stepped out of the restroom connected to the bedroom. She washed her hands and then her face. While she was doing this, Wolfe snuck up behind her, drew his gun, and aimed it at her head._

_When the woman saw Wolfe's reflection in the mirror, she stiffened in surprise. Her hair, once brown, but now almost completely gray, matched her eyes. Her skin was plastered with wrinkles and she had shortened over the years. This woman wasn't much older than Wolfe, but life had taken its toll on her._

_"Who are you?" the woman asked, eyeing Wolfe suspiciously through the mirror._

_Wolfe grinned. "You should know, Miss Everdeen. After all, you were the cause of my great-grandfather's death."_

_The woman's eyes darted around the small space, searching for an escape route. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Wolfe chuckled darkly. "My great-grandfather was President Coriolanus Snow." The woman's mouth dropped, but before she could stutter a response, Wolfe continued, "You shattered my life. And now I've shattered yours."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Wolfe's grin grew. "You know how Peeta and the kids disappeared a week ago?" Katniss' eyes widened in horror, for she already knew what he was going to say. "They're dead. My assassins killed them. If it makes you feel any better, they were tortured first."_

_"You monster!" Katniss snarled._

_"If I'm a monster, then what are you?" Wolfe's tone was smug. "You've done worse than I have. You've killed more. To be honest, you'll be the first person I've killed personally."_

_"To be honest, I don't like you."_

_Wolfe spoke, "You don't have to like me because you'll be dead in a matter of seconds." His eyes drifted to a golden chain around Katniss' neck. At one point in the chain, a small bronze pin was attached. "I see that you got your pin made into a necklace."_

_Katniss snapped, "So?"_

_"I was wondering if I could have it."_

_Katniss clutched her necklace and growled, "You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands."_

_Wolfe let out a hearty laugh. "Very well." Then he fired the gun._

* * *

Wolfe stroked the Mockingjay necklace with one hand, the same grin on his face. Who knew that victory would be so sweet?

* * *

**And that's the prologue! Please review!**

**~Haymitch-the-Hobo**


	2. Chapter 1- Eyes Open

**Hello, and this is the first chapter! I'm so excited about this fanfic, I've been planning it and I've come up with some devastating plot twists. **

**Anyway, I just thought that I'd mention this. Each chapter, including the prologue, is named after a song, so try to guess what song, with the artist, each chapter is named after.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, why would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

* * *

Iggy still wasn't used to it. Used to _seeing._ He'd been blind ever since the scientists operated on him as a young child. Iggy was overjoyed to have his sight back, but he was still getting his bearings. But even though they gave him his sight back, Iggy was still suspicious. At least they didn't take his wings.

Two days ago, he had fallen asleep in the shelter that the Flock had been living in. When he woke up the next morning, he was in this strange place called the Capitol. Most of the Flock had been left behind, but Max was also taken.

Iggy was currently sitting in the one of the bedrooms of the penthouse of a luxurious building in the Capitol. Him and Max were living there along with a possibly insane woman named Katerina, who claimed to be their "escort" and "mentor".

The subject of escape had come up more than once in their conversations. But, once they tried to scope out the penthouse for possible exits, they had discovered that they were all blocked by guards. Max had tried to fight her way through them, but there were too many for her to take. She had been thrown back into the penthouse with great force.

"Iggy?" He turned to see Max enter the room and lean against the wall. Her dirty blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail and all of the scars she'd had from various battles had been removed by their "stylists". "What do you think is going on?"

Iggy chuckled. "Why don't you tell me? After all, you were the one destined to save the world."

Max shook her head and scoffed, "I never said saving the world was easy." She stopped leaning against the wall and sat in an odd-looking chair in a corner of the room. "What do you think Katerina meant when she said that there was a parade tonight?"

Iggy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's a celebration or something."

"You're correct!" Katerina rushed into the room, her long brown hair a mess. "There's going to be a wonderful parade and you two will be in it!"

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"The parade for the tributes, of course!"

Max stood up. "Tributes? For what?"

Katerina looked as if she was about to ramble, but then she saw the time on the clock in one of the walls of the room. "Good heavens, we have to get down to the prep room! It's almost time for the parade!" Then she turned and darted out of the room with a call of, "It'll all be explained during the parade! Now follow me!"

Max and Iggy shared a glance, then followed Katerina.

* * *

_Iggy was barely conscious, his head throbbing terribly. Bandages covered his scalp and face and his red hair was damp with blood from the operation. He was lying on an operating table, limbs splayed out. IV tubes protruded his pale white skin at the points where his veins were._

_Suddenly a doctor stepped into the room. "Iggy, how do you feel?"_

_"My head hurts. What did you do to me?" His voice was sour._

_The doctor smiled. "Let me remove your bandages and you can see for yourself."_

_A few minutes later, the bandages had been cut off of Iggy's head. His eyes were closed and when the doctor told him to open them, he replied, "Why? Either way, all I see is blackness."_

_"Just open your eyes anyway."_

_Curious as to why the doctor was so insistent on him opening his eyes, he did. His eyes were their normal icy blue, but there was a big difference, or at least from Iggy's perspective. "I can see! I can see!"_

* * *

Iggy shook the memory from his mind as he walked up to his stylists. They looked to be elderly, but they were covered in so much makeup and hair dye that Iggy couldn't tell.

"We're going to make you over so you'll be presentable," one of them, an overly skinny woman, spoke.

"You have to look good, it'll help you get sponsors!" The other, a plump man with blue hair said.

After an hour of being made over, Iggy looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and a black bowtie. His wings protruded from the back of his tux. All of his blemishes and flaws seemed to have disappeared.

Max looked the same. She wearing a white dress with a feathery black bottom. She was wearing a fluffy black scarf, which she was obviously bothered by.

Katerina stepped up to them, her crooked smile in place. "You two look absolutely beautiful! Now go and show the world your beautiful selves!"

Iggy and Max were guided to a room where the only object was a white and black chariot attached to a set of black horses. They exchanged a glance of confusion before doing as they were told and stepping onto the chariot.

Almost as soon as they stepped onto the chariot, it jarred forward, making them stumble. Part of the wall slid open in front of them, and they gasped as they were embroiled in the scene outside of the building.

They were traveling on wide path in a stadium filled with tens of thousands of people. They were dressed in extravagant clothing and they were all staring at _them._ Iggy squirmed slightly under the gazes of all those around him.

"Look." Max pointed to the area where the path spread to an open area. Sitting there were eleven more chariots, each holding two people. Upon moving closer, Iggy gasped. Sitting in another chariot were Ari, Max's wolf-human-hybrid brother who was presumed dead, and Dr. Gunther-Hagen, a scientist that had done experiments on them.

As they pulled up to the rest of the chariots, the stadium fell to a hush. Iggy looked up to see the reason why. Standing on a balcony was a man surrounded by a multitude of guards. Iggy thought, _He must be their leader._

"Hello, all of Panem! I am President Wolfe!" The man spoke. There were a few cheers. "May I welcome you to the opening ceremony of the 1st annual Hunger Games in thirty years!" Iggy frowned. What were the Hunger Games? "I bet that our tributes are wondering why they are here. It is time for some explanations.

"Long ago, my great-grandfather, President Coriolanus Snow, promised me that I would lead Panem. So, after years without proper government, I have assumed control of this nation. And, to follow my great-grandfather's footsteps, I am hosting a Hunger Games.

"Some of you ask, 'Why not use tributes from the Districts?' Well, I want to make it clear that I am the most powerful leader that Panem has ever known and will forever know. So I have not collected tributes from the Districts. I have collected tributes from other worlds." A magnitude of gasps erupted from the crowd.

Wolfe continued, "There are tributes from six different worlds, four tributes from each. There are tributes from a land where countries are represented as people, a mystical island of misfortune and odd circumstances, a world where people train monsters to fight, a world where cats form clans to survive, a world where the DNA of people and animals are crossed to form mutants," –I think he might have been talking about my world there- "and a world where people can see the activities of other worlds through movies and books, though they view it as fiction.

"I bet the tributes are wondering what a Hunger Games actually is. The Hunger Games," Wolfe paused, taking a moment to grin sinisterly, "is a fight to the death on live television."

Iggy's mouth dropped. It seemed that if he wanted to survive, he would have to keep his eyes open.

* * *

**And that is the second chapter! Please review!**

**~Haymitch-The-Hobo**


	3. Chapter 2- Better Than Revenge

**Hello, all, and it's time for the second chapter! Time to introduce the Tributes! Also, I might not be all the way up to speed on some of these things. I've read all of Maximum Ride and Warriors, I've seen most of Hetalia, and I know enough about Pokemon to write this. But I'm only in the second season of Lost, so excuse me if I seem to forget something about the Lost characters that comes from a later season.**

**Disclaimer: Haters gonna hate, and that's why I have a disclaimer that says I don't own any of these fandoms.**

* * *

Scourge was pleased by his appearance in the mirror. The interviews with Luna Lockheart, who was basically the host of the pre-Games activities, were about to start. Each of the tributes would be interviewed by Luna, then the tributes would get a good night's sleep before tomorrow, when the Games started.

Since he had been brought from his world to this one, Scourge's life had been so much better. He had been treated like someone important instead of a lowlife animal. He's spent the past week training and found out that he was very good with knives. He couldn't wait to enter the arena.

Though, life as a human had taken some getting used to. Back in his world, he was only a cat. Now he could walk and talk with the humans, or, as him and his fellow tributes called them, twolegs.

Scourge had extremely pale skin and was quite short, only about 5'4'. His hair, which hung in his eyes, was raven-black and his eyes were the iciest of blues. A purple spiked dog collar looped itself around his neck. He was currently wearing an all-black tuxedo. When he smiled, his white and slightly pointed teeth gleamed.

Then he heard a call for him to come outside of the dressing room. He did as he was told and came to stand in front of a large television so he could watch the other interviews. He was the last to go on stage, so he was able to watch all of the interviews. In short, these were the other tributes:

From the world of the mysterious island, deemed as the world of Lost, were a fat Latino man named Hurley, a brunette woman named Danielle, an old man named Locke, and a young man named Boone. They didn't seem like much of a threat.

From the world with the mutants, called the world of Maximum Ride, were a ginger-haired teenage boy named Iggy, a feisty girl named Max, a cruel-looking man named Ari, and an eccentric scientist named Dr. Gunther-Hagen. Oddly, Max and Iggy had wings and Ari could transform into a half-wolf creature. Scourge made a mental note to watch out for Ari.

From the world where countries were represented as people, dubbed with the title of Hetalia, were a bushy-browed and blonde man named England, a dirty blonde dunce named America, a quiet Asian man named Japan, and an albino man named Prussia, who seemed to have an abusive relationship with the word 'awesome'.

From the world where monsters were trained to fight, named the world of Pokemon, were a catlike young man named Meowth, a purple-haired goofball named James, a brown-skinned flirt named Brock, and green-haired boy named N.

From the world where people could see the activities of other worlds through books and films, titled Reality, were a brunette girl named Lee, a fire-haired girl named Anne, a scrawny boy with strawberry blonde hair named Owen, and a girl with long dirty blonde hair named McKenna, all of them teenagers.

From Scourge's world, the world where cats live in Clans, were Bluestar, an old woman with blue hair, Cinderpelt, a young woman with dark gray hair, and Ashfur, a teenage boy with ash-gray hair.

Then it was time for Scourge's interview. As he walked onto the lavender-colored stage, Luna, whose appearance could be described by only the word silver, introduced him. After he sat down, Luna began to question him.

"So, Scourge, you got a ten as your training score. How did you accomplish that?" Luna looked at him with her inhumanely large eyes.

"It was easy," Scourge stated confidently. "All I had to do was throw a few knives and the Gamemakers were wrapped around my finger."

"Really?" Luna exclaimed. "What, besides your skill with knives, do you think qualifies you to be the winner?"

Scourge grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm clearly stronger than all of the other tributes, and far more intelligent."

"Are you sure about that? Some of the other tributes look pretty smart and, no offense, but you're pretty short," Luna stated.

Anger boiled inside of Scourge. Ever since he was a little kitten, he'd been called small. He'd been made fun of. No one had even considered including him in any fun activities. And it made him bitter. He'd had a terrible childhood, and he placed the blame on his small size.

* * *

_"Come on, pipsqueak! Climb it!"_

_Scourge, at that time named Tiny, leaped at the fence again. His siblings, Ruby and Socks, were teasing him because he couldn't climb their backyard fence like they could. He jumped at the fence time and time again, but he just couldn't reach the top._

_"Come on, Tiny! Move your little legs!" Ruby taunted._

_"Tiny," Socks sneered. "Don't you know what happens to kittens who can't get to the top of the fence?"_

_"What?" Scourge panted, out of breath from attempting to jump to the top of the fence._

_Ruby smirked. "They get left behind! And do you know what happens when a cat is left behind?"_

_Scourge looked at his siblings. "What?"_

_"They get killed!" Socks sniggered. "At night, the dogs roam the city looking for little kittens to use as their next meal!"_

_Before they could taunt Scourge more, there was a call from inside the house. "Ruby, Socks, Tiny, come inside!" The door of the house opened enough for the kittens to come inside. But as soon as Scourge came inside, his siblings pushed him out through the cat door. And then Scourge was trapped outside, for the cat door was only one way._

_Scourge noticed that it was getting dark. The crickets had started to chirp and fireflies dotted the air. A howl pierced the air, making Scourge flinch._

_"Hey, Tiny!" He turned to see Ruby sitting in the windowsill, which was out of his reach. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_A leer spread across Ruby's face. "Do us a favor and go to the dogs! You're just a burden, another mouth to feed! Even our mother hates you! And our owner was talking about throwing you into the forest!"_

_Fear coursed through Scourge's veins. All of the housecats, Scourge included at the time, thought that the cats from the forest were a bunch of savages who used bones to pick their teeth. Almost every housecat was terrified of them, including Scourge._

_Scourge heard Socks' voice from inside. "Yeah, Tiny, why don't you just go to those cats? You'd get yourself killed in a second!"_

_And eventually, Scourge did._

* * *

"Don't call me short," Scourge growled. "Or else."

Luna chuckled. "Well, good things _do_ come in small packages!" This earned a few laughs from the audience. "Anyway, Scourge, do you think that anyone in the Games has a target on their back?"

Scourge glared at the audience, and then at the area where the tributes were being held. "I don't know who the other tributes are targeting, but I have my eye on Bluestar."

"Why?" Luna asked.

Why? _Why?_ Scourge could go deep into that infernal subject. He could talk about how Bluestar accepted the little kitten down the street into the Clan, but not him. He could talk about how she trained his half-brother to become one of the strongest cats in the forest. But, most of all, he could talk about how Bluestar taught that very half-brother how to fight and kill Scourge himself, after all he had worked for. But, instead of all that, he simply said, "We've had some incidents in the past."

Luna questioned, "What do you plan on doing?"

Scourge's face contorted into a sneer far crueler than the ones he had received from his siblings. His sneer made him bare his teeth as if he was a sinister vampire and his eyes were colder than the world's icecaps. But when he spoke, his words were icier still.

"Well, let's just say that there's nothing I do better than revenge."

* * *

**Tune in next chapter, because the Games are about to start! Please R&R!**

**~Haymitch-The-Hobo**


End file.
